


Homesickness

by i_write_a_lot



Category: White Collar
Genre: Elizabeth's POV, F/M, Gen, Homesickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/i_write_a_lot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El’s away, and feeling a little homesick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homesickness

Homesickness. 

It wasn’t a feeling that Elizabeth knew often, but when it hit it hit hard. 

She was currently in Washington, doing a party planner event for her job, while her husband and Satchmo were at home. There hadn’t been a case going when she’d left, but she wouldn’t be surprised if there was one now. Cases come thick and fast, her husband had told her once absently while they’d been discussing how many he’d been doing. 

Except…

This time, as she was calling, there was no case. Just her husband’s voice on the other line, telling her about how he’d beaten Neal at chess, taken away the toy Sherriff’s badge as the prize, and was looking forward to grilled cheese sandwiches made exclusively by Neal for lunch. 

She ended the call a little earlier than she’d meant to-she knew that if she kept talking to him, the feeling of such utter longing would become such that she wouldn’t be able to stand   
it any longer, and would simply take the fastest flight back home. 

Home. 

She gave a small sigh as she settled against the hotel’s beds pillows, closing her eyes as she did so. 

In less than a week, she’d be home. 

But until then…

The feeling of such utter homesickness would always remain.

End


End file.
